Les heureux souvenirs de Gaia
by One-Winged-Halfmoon
Summary: Cette histoire était dans un journal quand je l'ai découvert... peut-être inspirera-t-elle...?


DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Square Enix. Sauf le poisson… mais c'est encore une autre histoire…

_On connaît maintes histoires sur Gaia._

_Qu'elles soient bonnes, mauvaises, heureuses, malheureuses, tristes, joyeuses… _

_Mais certaines ont pu être oubliées._

_Je me promenais dans les couloirs d'une bibliothèque,_

_Quand je suis tombée sur un bureau où trônait là un petit journal. _

_Après avoir écumé les nouvelles et les souvenirs…_

_On parlait d'une folle matinée Sephiroth, de voyage d'une jeune fille d'un monde à un autre, d'une voie du pardon, de l'envoi d'un ange, et d'autres histoires… redécouvertes par beaucoup d'autres ou écrites par d'autres mains._

_Mais j'ai vu que ce récit était resté à l'écart…_

_J'ai donc décidé de vous la transmettre, pour le plaisir de lire et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette époque encore joyeuse._

La triste histoire de pupuce le combattant

Il était beau l'aquarium tout de même. De vraies plantes aquatiques, des roches choisies avec soin pour ne pas changer les paramètres de l'eau… que diable c'était un bel aquarium entretenu pour le plus beau des poissons ! Un poisson combattant en queue de voile demie lune, des couleurs bleues aciers tirants sur le blanc… quelques nageoires portaient des nuances cuivrées. Son espace de nage était grand et des plantes d'intérieurs ornaient le dessus, les racines faisant trempettes. Chaque matin et chaque soir, Sephiroth regardait son petit poisson nager avec bonheur dans son petit paradis aquatique. C'était un 50l pour un animal faisant à peine 10 cm si on comptait sa très longue nageoire. Il avait un nom fait pour lui. C'était son petit bout de chou : Pupuce. Aujourd'hui, Pupuce aurait des mysis congelés. C'étaient des petits vers blancs. Une fois décongelés, ce serait un véritable festin pour le petit Pupuce. Le Général l'observait longtemps, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien ou ne manquait de rien. Quelle histoire d'amour entre un humain et une si petite chose ! Toutefois, cette relation avait eu des débuts chaotiques et cela, Sephiroth se sentirait toujours coupable. Parce qu'en fait, le petit Pupuce avait un triste passé… il serait temps de la raconter.

_(Trois mois avant)_

_-Votre aquarium est cyclé ?_

_-Oui, cela va faire deux mois. C'est la première fois et je veux faire les choses bien_

_-Vous avez raison. Alors lequel vous faut-il ?_

_Sephiroth observa vite fait les candidats qui tournaient dans de petits bacs de 3l. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de les revoir car il avait déjà eu son coup de cœur. C'était le petit dernier, pas très en forme, avec une pourriture des nageoires avancées. Toutefois il décida de le prendre et de s'en occuper. Une fois l'avoir choisi, le vendeur le lui pêcha et le mit dans un sac prévu à cet effet._

_-Voilà_

_-Merci beaucoup _

_Les transactions faites, le Général emmena son nouvel animal de compagnie à la Tour Shinra. Il lui ferait un petit traitement dans un bac au sel avec des feuilles de catappa pour soigner sa pourriture. Une affaire de quelques jours avant une vie heureuse. Il prit garde à entreposer sa précieuse cargaison dans un sac à dos qu'il avait apporté, prévu à cet effet. Le voyage n'était pas très long mais il ne voulait pas faire attendre son petit poisson. Il se doutait bien que c'était stressant pour lui. L'excitation et la joie grandissait dans son esprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait d'avoir un animal ! Non seulement pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi pour les effets relaxant que cela apportait d'avoir un aquarium chez soi. Vu sa profession, il avait besoin de calme et d'apaisement. Puis, un poisson combattant vivait seul. Tout comme lui. En somme cette espèce lui convenait._

_Il s'était penché dessus depuis qu'Angeal lui avait conseillé la présence animale pour se calmer et ne plus penser à la guerre. Au début réticent en pensant à l'entretien, l'idée l'avait séduite en découvrant le Betta Splendens. Puis il s'était renseigné sur le maintien, les systèmes d'un aquarium, ce qui pouvait vivre dedans… les moyens qui s'offraient à lui pour se faciliter la tâche… _

_Il s'était donc mis en quête de tout ce qui lui fallait, cherchant des produits d'occasion pour commencer. Non pas qu'il était «pauvre » car personne n'est pauvre à la Shinra, mais reprendre des fournitures de seconde main était plus louable que d'acheter du flambant neuf. Du moins était-ce comme ça qu'il pensait… _

_La cuve de 50l, le filtre, le chauffage et l'éclairage. Ensuite vint le substrat, les pierres les racines et enfin les plantes._

_D'ailleurs il se rappelait les galères pour planter les plantes… parce qu'il avait rempli le bac avant de faire son jardinage. Toutes les plantes se décrochaient ou remontait à la surface. Il avait bataillé trois heures pour enfin les faire tenir._

_Ensuite il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le cycle de l'azote ne se mit en place._

_Tout une logistique mais nécessaire. La clé de sa réussite, la patience._

_ooo_

_Il venait de rentrer dans sa suite. À côté de son bel aquarium, était placé un petit bac tupperware avec le strict minimum dedans. Sephiroth allait commencer l'acclimatation. Elle prit bien une heure, avant de relâcher son poisson dans son petit hôpital pour quelques jours._

_Il n'avait plus qu'à changer l'eau tous les jours et nourrir Pupuce, nom qu'il donna à son poisson, avec de la nourriture vivante et congelée, avec des vitamines. Chose qu'il fit bien. De temps à autre, il recevait la visite de ses amis, Angeal et Genesis. D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient impressionnés par le dévouement du Général envers son petit protégé. _

_Pourtant… cette joie était de courte durée. Ce jour-là, Sephiroth avait dû s'absenter toute une journée pour une broutille qu'était d'escorter le cortège présidentiel. Enfin… il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas le choix c'était « normal ». Le soir, une fois revenu, il découvrit avec stupeur que le bac hôpital était… vide… ce fut la panique pour Sephiroth qui chercha partout Pupuce, croyant que celui-ci avait sauté de son bac. Pourtant il demeurait introuvable ! Même pas de cadavre ! Alors il avait appelé Angeal à la rescousse pour retrouver Pupuce. Ils avaient attrapé Genesis en chemin qui se retrouva malgré lui dans cette mission improvisée « Finding Pupuce »…_

_Ils écumèrent les étages, demandèrent aux personnels si on n'avait pas trouvé un petit poisson. L'histoire était arrivée aux oreilles de Lazard qui avait convoqué le trio, dérangeant à une heure tardive tout le monde._

_-Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que Pupuce n'aura pas retrouvé son bac hôpital, Lazard._

_-P… Pupuce ?_

_-Excusez-le, commença Genesis, c'est son poisson combattant… on pense qu'il a été enlevé…_

_Ce qui prit le directeur du Soldat de court. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et encore moins penser… mais la détresse de Sephiroth était là… il joignit ses mains sous son menton._

_-Et tu as cherché partout ? Même au département de recherche scientifique ?_

_Le trio se regarda, ahuris. Ils n'avaient pas encore fouillé là ! Avec ce fou de Hojo le pauvre Pupuce était en danger. Décidés, les Premières Classes partirent rejoindre le département._

_C'était devenu une course contre la montre. Qu'est-ce que Hojo ferait à une si innocente créature ? Il imaginait déjà son poisson dans une cuve de mako à flotter comme un cadavre…_

_Il déglutit à cette idée et laissa Genesis pousser les portes des laboratoires. Là, l'accueillit Hollander, surpris de cette intrusion. _

_-Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth… j'ignorais que vous aviez une visite commune…_

_-Où est Pupuce ?_

_La question de Sephiroth heurta le scientifique :_

_-Qui ?_

_-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Hollander, grogna Angeal, nous sommes sûr que le poisson combattant de Sephiroth est là. _

_-Le… poi… oh... oh… ah ! C'est de ça dont Hojo parlait ? _

_Sephiroth vit rouge et bouscula l'homme avant de hurler au scandale : _

_-Hojo ! Espèce de voleur ! Rends-moi mon poisson tout de suite ce n'est pas un jouet !_

_Si Hollander était bouche bée, les deux acolytes croisaient les bras forts mécontents. On ne savait pas ce qui arrivait derrière, mais on entendait Masamune crisser de colère, tout comme Hojo et Sephiroth. _

_-Pupuce ! Hojo qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_

_-Mais rien du tout enfin, juste lui donner un caractère en plus._

_-Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu as osé mettre de la Mako dans son corps ?!_

_-Pas de la Mako enfin, juste de l'ADN de méduse pour le rendre fluorescent la nuit._

_-Tu as osé transformer MON poisson combattant en méduse ?!_

_S'en suivit on ne savait quoi qui provoqua chez Hollander, Genesis et Angeal une grande inquiétude. Des bruits de casse et des courses poursuite, avec en prime des cris et des vociférations horribles. Le laboratoire semblait devenir un champ de bataille rien qu'au brouhaha. Même le personnel et les assistants des scientifiques s'étaient agglutinés, alerté par autant de vacarme. Tous avaient des yeux de merlans fris. Si certains craignaient pour la vie de Hojo, d'autres redoutaient la colère de Sephiroth._

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes on entendit Hojo se lamenter :_

_-Mon labo ! Sephiroth cela sera sur ta note !_

_-Rien à foutre, tu n'avais pas à enlever Pupuce !_

_-Je le dirai au Président !_

_-Rien à foutre je suis chargé de sa protection, espèce de taré !_

_-Taré toi-même ! Mes efforts, mon labeur ! Parti en fumée !_

_-Ça t'apprendra à toucher à Pupuce !_

Depuis ce jour, le soir, Pupuce prenait des couleurs bleutées fluorescentes rappelant la Rivière de la Vie. L'aquarium était placé près du lit de Sephiroth et les couleurs qui ondulaient dans le bac plongé dans le noir était encore plus apaisant. Même si ce n'était pas naturel…

Pupuce, l'unique poisson combattant fluorescent… passé entre les mains d'un savant fou… une triste histoire, mais… tout de même touchante…


End file.
